


Warming a Cold Heart

by sleepwhorethey



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Tommyinnit, The Nether (Minecraft), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwhorethey/pseuds/sleepwhorethey
Summary: Tommy feels the lava's heat. It is warm, and Tommy's heart is so very cold.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 373





	Warming a Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to Ao3- comments and criticisms would be highly appreciated. I wanted to extend on the stream moment from the exiling, with a little added spice. Leave kudos if you enjoy :)
> 
> Edit: Holy shit- over 350 kudos and over 2000 hits?? You guys are amazing, thank you so much! <3

Tommy had always hated the Nether. 

The treacherous landscape had terrifying monsters at every turn, and each new environment brought harsher conditions and more dangerous foes. He took a deep breath, the air feeling heavy in his lungs, as he exited the portal with Dream appearing soon after. One too many times Tommy had been been moments from death in this hellish place, only to be saved by Wilbur's expert swordsmanship or Tubbo's quick thinking. 

Tubbo. 

His mind was playing his best friend's words on repeat as he stepped out of the shimmering purple particles. Exiled? How could his best friend, someone he had trusted with his life, exile him? And from L'manberg no less! The nation he built with Wilbur, the nation he fought for in the war, the nation he had lost so much to in order to save it from destruction at the hands of that green bastard. How could he accept being told to leave when L'manberg was all he had?

He was angry. Tommy was furious- but at what? It was Dream. It had to have been Dream! Dream must've done something, said something to Tubbo to convince him to send Tommy away. What other explanation was there? Tubbo wouldn't betray him, wouldn't send him away willing, right? Tommy looked up at Dream. The masked hunter stood tall, enchanted netherite armour adorning his broad frame. Despite only being a couple inches taller, Tommy felt Dream's presence towering over him and the younger boy bowed his head almost instinctively. 

He gaze moved beyond Dream, back to the portal, the eerie purple glow inviting him in, beckoning him back to the overworld. All his friends were out there, his nation was out there, his home was back there. He wondered if he would get to see the place he called home ever again.

Could he make it back? If he made a break for it right now, would he have enough time to run through the portal and escape? Tommy's gaze flickered between Dream and the portal, evaluating the possibility. Dream was perfectly positioned between Tommy and the portal, almost as if he knew what Tommy was thinking. He could feel the pressure of Dream's eyes staring at him through the mask, eyes that felt as if they were staring into his very soul, inviting him to try something so dangerous when the threat of a deadly axe that could cut him down where he stood was one bad move away. Gathering up all his remaining courage, Tommy asked,

"What will you do if I go through?"

"Probably kill you." Dream replied cooly, still staring at the younger.

"What about my home and- what- is that-" Tommy stumbled over his words, hating how weak he sounded.

"Tommy," Dream cut in, "I will actually, _genuinely_ kill you." 

Tommy sucked in another breath. His lungs felt heavier and heavier every breath he took. And he was scared. So, so scared. He was scared of Dream, and the gruesome death he could meet by the hands of a merciless murderer. But he wasn't afraid of death. After all, what did he have to lose? 

Tommy didn't hear the voices of Wilbur and Sapnap, the blood rushing to his ears was far too loud. His mind was spiraling, facing the fact that death sounded like sweet relief after the hell he had been put through. He had been fighting for so long, when would it end?

How much more pain would he have to feel? 

Tommy had lost so much. He had lost his discs, to a relentless murderer who would've killed him in a heartbeat; he had lost his nation, to a malevolent dictator who banished him far away; and now he had lost his best friend, the one who had always stood by his side in times of hardship. He was lost, and he was alone. 

How much more would he have to suffer?

The sound of bubbling lava drew him to the edge of the platform. His let himself look over the edge, down to the ocean of fire. Lava was a killer, relentless and unforgiving, a quick end to any mortal life. How simple it would be to just step off the edge, end his suffering. No longer would he have to feel his strain of his heart breaking in two as he was betrayed once again or the shockwaves he felt when an axe buried itself into the flimsy shield that protected his life. He would never have to suffer any pain if he was dead. 

Was there really any point to living anymore?

With no railings to block him, he reached a hand over above the simmering orange glow. He felt the heat seep into his hand. It was warm. So very warm. And his heart felt so very cold. If only he could feel more of the enticing warmth... 

Without warning, he was suddenly pulled back from the edge and a swift kick to his stomach knocked him to the floor. Sputtering, he weakly gave Dream an offended look.

"C'mon," Dream chastised, dragging him to his feet, "it's not your time to die yet, Tommy."

"It's never my time to die." Tommy admitted, dejectedly.


End file.
